


Mystic Magic Not So Tragic

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Magic Koi Fish and Other Wildlife Species [2]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, Open Relationships, Polyamory, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Love isn't lost this time around
Relationships: Beast Boy/Terra, Blackfire/Bumblebee, Blackfire/Jason Todd/Roy Harper, Blackfire/Jinx, Blackfire/Raven, Blackfire/Robin, Bumblebee/Aqualad, Bumblebee/Cyborg, Cyborg/Jinx, Robin/Raven/Beast Boy/Cyborg/Starfire, Starfire/Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Magic Koi Fish and Other Wildlife Species [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Easy Is His Fav'Rite Rhyming Word

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is Black but Terra & Jinx

The easy thing was never that easy but they asked Raven to conjure up some vegan eggs and **that** was easy

Poach them like an illegal hunter, open up the window and your _mouth_ and your _legs_ , autumnal breezy

The other Titans came to visit and Raven got a _**new**_ boyfriend, Aqua baby and Beastie barely got along until they was like mac to a cheesy

Cyborg got a new lady Bumblebee handled all tha new haters, she called 'em sleazy

The allergies she has are not to pollen and the creeps make her wheezy

She pretended to vomit, they do make her 'queasy'

Terra and Jinx fit in real smoothly

Neither do anything animal except for honey. they be so groovy

And we in a timeline where everyone is at least half negrito, just how he like it

There's a web or two of romantic advances and sexual ventures, they all get real ready to pipe shit

Starfire found out Jason Todd went out with Robin and also her sister, she was surprised

She thought his naked body was a sight only for her and Roy's weary, sore eyes

She and Cyborg went vegan and Robin went veggie;

Blackfire went for the seafood, Roy and Raven said dairy finally got too heavy

Bumblebee and her sweet Aqua Boo Ting been vegans and Red X was on the wave several dead man operations ago

Him and Beastie call autopsies that, don't ya know

There's a lot of love going here, too much to name,

It's too much to **contain** ;

None of them do _exclusive_ or even just _one_ lover

This vibe is magnificent- they do not need any **_o_ _ **t** her _**


	2. issa little harder but imma ima work smarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are at a hotel, the Fires did it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinx is still vaguely non human humanoid but she is mos def part brown Hispanic an' part white. Terra is brown Argentine an' also part white. Terra (intersex) is a trans woman. Cyborg is American. Robin is too. Robin is Afro-Eurasian or something while Cyborg has Boston & Philly in his blood. Garfield (intersex) is Afro-Latinx and non binary and Afro-Eurasian. Blackfire is an enby too. Kori is trans, as are Raven (intrsex) and Robin. The sisters and Raven have all Black and nonhuman of color running through their veins. Raven, Robin, Roy, Jason, Cyborg, and Jinx are all enbies! Aqualad (intersex) and Bumblebee are both trans. Roy is Black and Indigenous + brown and Jewish. Jason is Black, Cambodian, and Viet. Aqualad is Caribbean and Melanesian. Bumblebee is from New York but from The Carolinas and also Baton Rouge.

* * *

Cyborg is Victor and BB is Garfield and Jinx is Jinx but also Jasze and Terra is Terra and Robin is Robin but also Richter and Raven is Raven and Blackfire is Komand'r and Starfire is Koriand'r and Jason Todd is also Red X and Roy is Roy Harper, most of the time. Bumblebee is Léo Usha Beecher-Duncan and Aqualad is Calvin Gareth Caesar-Gronovi. 

* * *

They're all in lingerie, with or without robes.

* * *

Vicks is upside down and he is trying to get ready.

LU make to stroll past him, Jas in tow. They kiss him quickly and keep him steady.

Feet on the ground, he scoops them up and tosses them on the bed in thanks. They ask him what he wants to eat as they cuddle, but his mind blanks.

Terra makes vegan brownie eclairs and Raven makes vegan hush puppies. And late on, since some of them still eat honey, Raven is making cocoa honey-pies and Terra is making crispy corn honey cakes.

Garfield is eating candy and he tosses some to Vic, who thanks as he takes.

Kori is munching on some granola, she feeds Robin some as he and Jason eat vegan yogurt. Roy is just happy they are all eating. Roy is drinking a shake that CG CG made him for him and LU. 

LU drank her portion and so the rest is Roy's, he is elated about that too.

Cal is eating dough and batter as a side snack to his candy. Most of the others could do that, but he's the Prince of the Blues Below so

they all let him be him and he feeds Kom some sweets. She uses her mind to give some to Jas and a kiss back Jas decides to blow.

Terra starts baking the goods and Garfield feeds her some crackers as Robin feeds Raven some candied fruit.

They're wearing clothes that Koriand'r made them- they all look so cute.

V gets up and kisses everyone on the nose before he gets back in bed. He opens up when he yawns and GG immediately wants some head.

This after-party is like a kickback, cool down, they end up listening to Robby and Rave screw around while the baked vegan goods cool down.

Garfield is loose, he came down V's throat. Robin straddles G and Raven does the same to V, which no one else can get their heads around.

Roy cuts the eclairs out into shapes and feeds them all.

The music in the background gets louder and louder until a neighbor knock on a wall

and then on the door.

Komi is tired, she pulls her party planning partner up and they answer it. "Hello?" "Are you room service or workers or something?" The foolish hotel guest on the other side is shocked, the two of them aren't wearing a whole lot of clothes. Their jaw nearly hits the floor-

There are a lot of non-humans and humanoids in this building. Komi slams the door in their face and Kori shrugs. The music even remains as loud.

Everyone ends up cuddling or kissing or grinding or something, they have plenty of time to act up as they food all cools down. The group sets up a ruckus that would make noisemakers proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra and Raven don't eat any animal products besides honey. Starfire & Cyborg are vegan and Robin is a vegetarian. Blackfire is a pescatarian. Roy & Raven are dairy excluding vegetarians. Bumblebee and her sweet Aqua Boo Ting been vegans and Red X too. Jinx and Beast Boy are vegan. The next chapter will go over hair and piercings and other such matters.


End file.
